1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for driving a movable unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a driving apparatus for driving a movable unit performs control to stop the movable unit by detecting a position where the movable unit is moving by a position detection switch or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,042 discusses a flash camera as a movable unit driving apparatus equipped with a flash light emitting unit as a movable unit. The camera is equipped with a motor for movably driving the flash light emitting unit and a switch for detecting a position of the moving flash light emitting unit. The motor moves the flash light emitting unit to alight emitting position according to luminance of a field. The switch detects timing with which the flash light emitting unit is driven and stopped.
However, in the above camera as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,042, a driving voltage of the motor is always controlled to a fixed level, and driving and stopping of the motor is controlled according to whether there is a signal from the switch or not. In such a camera, when a load at the time of motor driving is changed due to a change in a camera environment such as temperature and humidity, a driving speed of the flash light emitting unit becomes rather unstable. For example, when an ambient temperature is low, a lead wire connected to the flash light emitting unit is rather hard, as a result, the driving speed of the flash light emitting unit may be reduced.